1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephonic voting system and more particularly pertains to allowing properly registered citizens to vote in an election of officials and on issues, the election being done in a reliable, secure, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of voting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, voting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing citizens to vote in an election of officials and on issues are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,717 issued Jul. 3, 2007 to Rao relates to a Secure System for Electronic Voting. U.S. Pat. No. 7,336,774 issued Feb. 26, 2008 to Creamer relates to Vote Processing in a Public Switching Telephone Network. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,209 issued Oct. 7, 2008 to Chung relates to Electronic Voting Apparatus, System and Method.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe telephonic voting system that allows allowing properly registered citizens to vote in an election of officials and on issues, the election being done in a reliable, secure, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the telephonic voting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing properly registered citizens to vote in an election of officials and on issues, the election being done in a reliable, secure, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved telephonic voting system which can be used for allowing properly registered citizens to vote in an election of officials and on issues, the election being done in a reliable, secure, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.